Techno
Techno is a Rare element that specializes in efficient homing attacks and good knockback. Cost: Sound+Spirit+400 diamonds Stats Damage: High Speed: Above Average Defense High Techno Stereo (Multi-Projectile) The user will jump in the air and the camera will go to a shoulder view of the user, they will then pull out a Blue and Pink boom box that will start firing 20 notes. There are 3 different types of musical notes. The first is a Half Note, it will deal 15 damage and force the enemy to look at the ground. The second note is a Quarter Note, it will deal 25 damage and drain 5 mana. The last note is a whole note and it will deal 5 damage and drain 20 stamina and 20 mana. After the barrage of notes have been fired the user will fall back down and land. *Consumes 300 mana *Takes 5 seconds to cool down Bass Boost (Transformation) The camera will go to the front of the user and they will power-up causing a small dust cloud. The user's hair will turn blue and pink and they will gain a 25% boost to all of their stats for 25 seconds, they will also have altered animations and dubstep playing in the background. Altered Animations/Extra Buffs *The users jump animation will look more aggressive. *The users punch animation is quicker and more aggressive *The users dodge animations go 15% farther and are 15% quicker. *The user's block is 10% stronger. *Consumes 325 mana *Takes 20 seconds to cool down Techno Wave (Contact) The user will jump in the air and aim at a target to grab, they will fly at them leaving after images and if successful the user will get rings around them that play dubstep and the camera will start circling the user as they fire multiple waves at the enemy dealing 150 damage, the camera will then dramatically rotate in circles behind the user and they will then spin in circles quickly finally kicking the victim dealing 200 damage sending them flying back leaving a large dust cloud. *Consumes 300 mana *Takes 90 seconds to cool down Techno Formation (Shield) The user will make blue and pink transparent shield go around them, the shield will lower the damage of everything by 50% and the user will regen health 25% faster while they are inside, it will last for 8 seconds and play dubstep music. if the user clicks again the camera will go behind them and they will slam their hands together making a blue aura, and they will invest 200 mana and 200 stamina to make the shield stronger. It will now last 8 seconds longer and it will negate 85% instead of 50% and the music will play faster. *Consumes 200 mana *Takes 8 seconds to cool down Techno Requiem (Ultimate) The user will look at the ground and the camera will start circling around the user and will finally go up to their face. after 1s they will look up at the camera with a pink and blue glowing eye while dubstep is playing. The camera will then zoom out and the user will charge up a small musical note in their hand. They will throw it in the air and it will form into a large blue and pink hammer. The camera will go behind the user and they will jump up and grab it, they will then aim at a place to use it. After they decide where to use it the user will fly to that area and they will smash the ground dealing 425 damage and cause a massive crater with electricity flowing throughout the area that will deal 100-175 damage to other players. After the smoke clears the user will form the hammer back into a musical note and it will heal 100 health. *Consumes 1000 mana *Takes 90 seconds to cool down